One Girl
by ink on fingers
Summary: Ron, hermione, a near death experience, jealousy and love. If these were ingrediants for a cake, i would have eaten it before it got to the oven. Rated M just in case
1. The Resolve

A/N hello! this is my first fan fic, this is the first chapter and I would love to kno what you think, much love! (PS, unsuprisingy I do not own harry Potter)

Honey? Honey can you hear me? A voice I knew as well, maybe even better than my own, engulfed my senses. It was the sound of comfort, love and honesty. It was the only solid, continuous thing I knew right now. The sound of her coursed through every ounce of my body, leaving a warm glow in its place. There was only one thing that could leave me feeling so peaceful and happy. That was the sound of Hermione's voice. She wriggled her perfect features into a look of frustration. "You haven't eaten your peas Ronald! And your bedroom is still so untidy! Ginny tidied hers hours ago, right after I told her to!" Hermione had somehow morphed into a furious version of his mother, brown frizzy hair into aged and faded red hair, youthful hazel eyes into ages blue eyes, eyes that had seen a lot. His father sidled up to his mother and slipped a hand round her waist, "you really will have to do better Ron". His father flicked his ginger hair to the side slightly; just under it was the thin lightning bolt shaped scar. One that was almost as famous as its owner's name. A gush of fury pulsed through his veins, before he knew what was happening he was ripping his father's hand off his mother's waist. They just laughed and embraced quickly. As they did so their skin fell away and left a laughing picture of his best friends, Harry and Hermione. They were touching each other in a way that showed how much they were in love. The just looked so... happy. He felt desperately envious but could not summon the energy to become angry again. He merely watched them laughing and talking; completely unaware of his existence. He wanted to sneak away unnoticed. His heart breaking in two he crept away, into the arms of darkness. With only pain to greet him.

Ron jerked awake. His red hair matted with perspiration. He panted as he fought the bedclothes that surrounded him. Once he had struggled enough to release him from the damp bed clothes he lay exhausted for a while, staring up at the ceiling, trying hard not to think about his dream.

That dream had scared him horribly, it was like everything he was unsure about had come up in that dream and had purposely mocked, even tormented him. How could his own thoughts and imagination do that do him? You were supposed to dream about eating a chocolate cake the size if Mount Everest and winning the Quiditch world cup. Weird things like that, not all the people you loved being twisted and deformed into horrors and sucking on all the insecurities you had. Ron sighed as he realised the times for dreaming about chocolate and unicorns were behind him. He braced himself for the time ahead of him spent dreaming about teenage things, especially girls. One girl, a little voice in his head said, just one girl. The one with frizzy brown hair, a laugh that made his stomach flip, especially when he was the one to cause her laughter. The girl with hazel eyes that were so deep you felt you could look straight into her heart, the eyes that were so loving, so full of empathy and understanding. Those eyes with their honey coloured flecks, cared. That girl who loved the smell of books and parchment, and the smell of freshly mown grass. One girl, just one.

Ron swept out of bed and steeled his gaze. He resolved to always protect and love that one girl. To make her happy, and make her feel the same way. Starting now. He may not have all the answers but he did know this: he needed that girl. She was everything to him. He promised to himself he would spend all the time he could being with her and trying to make her feel the same way. Because... He loved her with all his heart.

A/N not a very long chapter i know, but there are more on the way! some constructive critisism is always welcome so please review x


	2. The Event

A/N thanks for the review rhmac12! Here's a slightly longer chapter, slightly less fluffy I'm afraid but I have to get some kind of plot going, as always criticism is very welcome! One last thing; please please please review!

Hermione for the love of God I am going to do it in a minute! Just one more game with Harry. Then I'll do my potions essay and you can help me!"

Honestly! She was acting as if I wasn't going to do my O. and open up a tattoo parlour instead! What's the big deal? It'll only take five minutes to play another game with Harry, I always win anyway. She has to make a fuss!

"Oh! I will help you in a minute will I? That's right; assume Hermione Granger doesn't have anything better to do than help you with your potions essay! Yep I'm your own personal homework helper am I? There by your side to help with, edit or do your homework for you. I live to please master" here she bobbed a little mock bow "is that all you see me as, someone to get you up to speed with your homework? Hmm?" This she practically growled in a low threatening voice, I have to admit, I was a little unnerved.

"Hermione! I said, trying to patch things up "I didn't mean it like that it's just I've been really stressed lately, with my dad and all that" I tried to gain pity to earn forgiveness. It was low, but it couldn't be helped.

"Well..." She paused "I guess that you have been under a lot of stress lately, I should cut you some slack. I'm sorry for snapping, I should have thought."

Now I felt down right terrible, she was being all apologetic and sweet and understanding. I hate that. If she had shouted and told me I was just making excuses for being a pig I would have found it easy to deal with. Now I'm left with a cold, guilty feeling. I deserved to be called a pig.

"Yeah well, you should be! You're a horrible person sometimes Hermione! I mean, you just don't think about anyone's feelings except yourself."

She looked stunned and hurt what had I just done! I don't think that at all, I think she's the most un-selfish, generous, kind human being I've ever met! Look at her obsession with house elf rights, its completely barmy and a waste of time of course but that's not the point, the point is she cares enough to make a complete fool out of herself for very ungrateful, house elves' unwanted justice and freedom. It's just one example of how passionate and loving she is. Why did I have to say that? Now she's going to hate me forever. So much for my pledge to make her happy, I've done the complete opposite.

For a moment I thought she was going to blow her top and start screaming at me, but I would have preferred it to what followed any day. All she did was look really sad and say "I'm sorry Ronald, you're right. I am a bad person and I'm sorry. What you just said really hurt me but I guess I needed it..." Here she trailed off and looked as though she was going to burst into tears. Suddenly her face clouded over, "why would you say such horrible things? You've just taken my self-esteem down to the size of a grain of sand! She looked at me as if her soul had been ripped in half and began to back away out of the common room. I guess that's exactly what I had done.

"Hermione wait! I didn't mean it! Come back... Hermione?" She had already left, and my chance to rectify my wrongs had gone with her. Crap. I had managed to mess things up with her again. I want to protect her, like how I was when Viktor came. I was jealous of course, insanely jealous that she liked him and not me. But mainly I was scared he was going to hurt her, I was terrified that he would take advantage of her. I wanted more than anything to follow them and make sure she was safe; I was so scared he would do something to her. But Viktor never hurt her. Not once did he lay a finger on her. She never ran crying from him as she does me; she came back from being with him feeling happy and special and wanted. I never make her feel that way. I say I try and protect her but all she really needs protecting from is me. Me and my big mouth that hurts her every time it opens. I even don't deserve to be her friend; so I don't know why I even contemplated being more than that.

I had almost forgotten Harry, sitting in the corner over the chess board. He looked... exasperated and angry, but strangely forgiving. Our eyes met for a second and, without any verbal agreement, he said "I'll help you find her", stood up and went to get his coat.

We need to find her and I need to make it up to her. Now.

No such luck, I tried the great hall, the library, most of the grounds and Hagrid's hut. I don't know where else she can be! I'm getting kind of worried now; I've asked everyone if they had seen her. Nothing. I even asked Malfoy, in sheer desperation of course. All he said back was

"your mud-blood freak friend? No I haven't seen her trail of dirt she leaves in her wake if that is what you mean" The only thing that stopped me punching Malfoy in the jaw (like I desperately wanted to) was the knowledge that I would get in trouble and the argument with the professor that found me would be wasted time which I could spend looking for Hermione.

I stalked off. It was nearly dinner time so I had time to look a little longer. I think I will look outside, that's where Hermione always goes when she's upset. She likes looking at the trees and the grass and all the natural beauty. That's what I love about Hermione, she's so... pure. Like how she never wears make up, I don't know about eye make-up and stuff, but it's plain that she doesn't smother that orange muck onto her skin like some of the other girls do. She doesn't wear anything as far as I know, and if she does you can't tell, it just makes her look even more naturally beautiful. I can imagine her saying now; "why would I want to wear make-up? It takes ages to do in the morning, its pointless to do apart from on special occasions and it just wastes time which I could spend studying!" I love her for not being vain and not caring what other people think. It's so annoying to be with a silly girl whose only concern in life is whether they put enough blusher on. I love Hermione for not being like that, it's so rare to find people like her.

By the time I got outside it was just starting to grow dark, the trees made ghostly shadows and anything that made any sound instantly terrified me. A chill wind swept over me, erupting goose bumps on to my skin even though I was perspiring slightly.

My thoughts turned to Hermione, as they often do. She would shake her head at me and tell me to get a coat, that I would catch a cold. She would make a great mother, the best mother. I know she would. I like to think I would make a good dad, but I often have my doubts.

I imagined Hermione with little children, with her same bushy hair and pale skin. That, I think, would make her happier than anything. It would make me happy too. But only if they were my kids. No, that's selfish; as long as she was happy I would be happy. All the same when I imagined Hermione's kids with a strong, Bulgarian jaw and hard features it didn't have quite the same result. Then I realised, I would never be truly happy without Hermione. Not if I was rich, a professional quiditch player or famous for finding a cure to some disease. It would all mean nothing without her.

I quickened my pace.

I was nearing the whomping willow. I had gone quite far and it was nearly completely dark. I was just about to turn back when I saw a shape beneath the twisted branches. In the gloom I made out a petite body. Scared of the worst I hurried under the whomping willow, ignoring the whipping branches in my face. I was upon the body now. I could barely see a thing because of the darkness and the whomping willow attacking me with its branches. I reached down and turned the body over. My heart stopped beating and my mind went numb. It was Hermione.


	3. A hero

A/N here is the next instalment of one girl! Hope you enjoy, it took me a while to write this. This chapter has quite a bit of action in it, as always thanks for reading and please review! You have no idea how pathetically excited I get when I get a review!

A cold panic overwhelmed me. A rush of adrenaline pumped through my veins, into every corner of my body. I convinced myself to stay calm and check her over. There was a large cut on her head which was pumping blood. She was very pale. Too pale.

"Hermione! Hermione wake up! Please wake up!" I touched her lightly. She was completely unconscious

Mum had quite a lot of first aid experience under her belt. You kind of had to when you're poor and have seven kids. She taught me a tiny bit. A very tiny bit. I knew that you have to apply a lot of pressure to the wound if it is bleeding a lot and to get them to hospital. Fast.

I ripped off my jumper and scrunched it into a ball, then placed it over her head, making sure her nose and mouth were clear to breath. Then, very carefully, I lifted her into my arms, shielding her with my body from the branches. She felt very small and light, it was scary how fragile she was. I lifted her off the ground like a baby, then started to make my way out of the maze of whipping branches and deadly branches trying to crush us. Desperately I broke into a run to avoid to furious tree. I know it sounds weird to call a tree furious, but that is exactly what it was. It was trying to kill us. No exaggeration.

Feeling a warm substance trickle over my hands, I realised that Hermione was looking gradually worse. I couldn't lose her. She was everything to me. I couldn't let her die knowing that I never told her how I felt.

I ran faster.

Desperation gripped my heart as I mindlessly loped across the long grass. Sweat sprang up on my forehead and my muscles ached. It was a good job I had been training for the quidditch trials, otherwise I may not have had the stamina to run while carrying Hermione, it's not that she's very heavy, but even light things become heavy when you've been carrying them for a while whilst running.

I was very aware of everything around me; everything seemed to slow down so I registered everything about those few seconds: the slight wind skimming over Hermione's porcelain face and fanning her hair all over my bare arms until they tickled. The streaks of red in the sky, the sting on my cheek from the willow branches. But most of all Hermione growing colder and colder. Her weight growing steadily more tiring. And the dull ache in my legs as the castle seemed further and further away.

Suddenly, a black shadow came into view,

"Harry! Harry! I found Hermione" I panted, in-between rasping breaths. "We need to get to the hospital wing; she's lost a lot of blood already. We need to hurry."

Harry's face went pale "stay here with Hermione. I'll go to the hospital wing" he ran towards the stairs and run up them like a blast ended skrewt was chasing him.

I lay Hermione down on the wet grass; a horrible realisation had dawned on me. She could die, and it would be my entire fault if she did. I was the one who upset her to the point of running into the school grounds, when it was dark; I was the one who caused this. She could die, and I would be all my stupid fault. I would never forgive myself. I tried to imagine life without Hermione. Life without her smile, her scoldings, her exasperated sighs and her, although not intended, beautiful sexy laugh. I couldn't do it. She was my best friend, and yet so much more than that. She was, irreplaceable. I couldn't be without her; I can barely make it through the holidays without seeing her, I couldn't imagine going any longer without seeing her. It would tear me apart.

I held my jumper closer to her head; it was already soaked in blood. I held it tighter and tighter, with tears spilling over my cheeks, loud sobs bursting into the night air. Hysterically holding and rocking her until warm arms led me into a fresh bed. I remembered nothing more.

I felt like I was swimming in a pool of darkness. I was just under the surface of the water but I couldn't break it. I was just swimming slowly around looking for a way to get out. I was tired, very sleepy. I couldn't find the strength to struggle my way out of the water and onto the surface. So I just let the warm darkness surround me, and keep me safe until I regained some energy. It was so comfortable to float in warmth, and yet something was nagging at my mind. It felt like I had forgotten something, something important. I started; I knew what I had forgotten. I swam towards the surface and, with all my strength, broke the surface and took a deep breath of cold air.

"Look everyone, he's waking up!" A distant voice murmured. My droopy eyelid opened, to see a few people grouped around me. They were all slightly blurred. "Why is everyone so fussed about Ron! He only passed out!" This insult registered. Had I passed out? Not cool. The last thing I remembered was holding Hermione. Hermione! Now I was properly awake. I jerked up and looked around, my heart beating at double its normal rate. Harry was standing by my bed, with Fred, George and Ginny.

"Where's Hermione?" I gasped. I did a panicked 360 turn around the hospital wing. There was a bushy hair peeping out of the parallel bed to mine. I swung my legs over the side of my bed and landed next to Hermione's "Hermione!" She didn't respond. My stomach dropped. I turned and looked at my friends, "she's not..." My wild eyes searched their strained faces.

"She's not dead Ron" said my sister "but... she's lost a lot of blood. Madame Pomfrey can't do anything unless she magics up some blood. Which is impossible. She says..." Ginny paused, and with a sharp intake of breath said "Madame Pomfrey says she has a 50/50 chance of getting through the night" in a quiet voice.

I couldn't believe it.

"Madame Pomfrey!" I screamed "Madame Pomfrey!" She came hurrying over, "what is it?" In an irritated voice she replied.

"What about Hermione? What are you doing to make her better?"

"Well" she said, agonizingly slowly "we can't do anything, I cannot make blood. She has to do it herself"

Something inside me felt like it was about scream "yes I know that! Ginny just told me! Isn't there anything else at all you can do? Like give her a potion or something?"

She looked at me like I was stupid "the only thing that would help her now is blood. And there is no way we can give her that with magic"

frantically I thought of a way out. Then a brilliant idea dawned on me.

"Why don't I give her some of mine?" Madame Pomfrey turned and looked at me "and what" she said "do you mean by that?"

"I mean, I could give her some of my blood" now all eyes were trained on me "I don't need all of it, and she obviously does"

Then the room went silent.

"Would it work?" A voice behind me said.

Madame Pomfrey paused. "Well, it would only work if you had similar or the same blood type"

I thought about this. Last year mum told me that I had blood type A, she was trying to distract me from the cut on my leg which was pouring blood. I knew that A wasn't a very common blood type. Only now did I realise that wouldn't really work in my favour.

"I'm pretty sure I have blood type A"

"Ok, let me test Hermione's" said Madame Pomfrey as she walked over to Hermione's bed. She pulled out her wand and muttered a spell. She then pulled out a small knife from her skirts and made a small incision in her skin

"Hey! What are you doing" I cried, just as I watched Hermione's blood trickle out of the wound. The blood was green. Madame Pomfrey saw my face

"It's like an indicator for what blood type. Green means" she paused and smiled "that her blood type is A"

Something inside of me leapt with joy, I could help her! Maybe even save her! This is how I could put it right. I could right my terrible wrong. That could have cost Hermione her life. It's the best feeling in the world, knowing you can save the life of the person you love more than anything.

Harry whispered in my ear "are you really going to go through with this?"

I didn't even need to think. "Of course, this could make the difference of her living or dying"

Harry smiled and clapped his pale hand on my shoulder "I'm proud of you mate" and stood back into the crowd of people. For some reason earning Harry's approval made me feel good, and all the more determined to go through with it.

"How old are you?" Madame Pomfrey's voice brought me back to reality.

"Seventeen"

"Technically you aren't old enough, but under the circumstances..."

My heart punched the air in triumph, that was the only thing that would stand in my way, and I had just overcome it. I walked over to Hermione's bed, next to Madame Pomfrey and produced my arm. She stood back a little in surprise.

"Of course I will have to contact your parents to make sure it is alright"

I glared angrily "but there isn't much time! There isn't time to mess about and sign consent forms and health forms and all that rubbish!" Honestly didn't this woman understand? Every moment we were having this pointless conversation Hermione was growing weaker and weaker. I looked at her small body, I had to save her.

"What about us?" I turned around; behind me were Fred and George. "We're over eighteen and he's our brother, can't we give permission?"

I could have hugged them. I turned triumphantly back to Madame Pomfrey. "You were saying?" I said with a smug smile.

She looked cross "I suppose that would be alright." She looked at me "I suggest you sit down".

I sat don and held out my arm as Madame Pomfrey placed an oversized needle onto the end of her wand. Only now did it hit me that I would be losing about one out of four of my litres of blood. It was quite nerve racking. For the first time I felt scared. But then I looked around at the proud faces of my brothers, and Ginny, and Harry. Then I looked at Hermione. I was doing this for her. I slowly nodded at Madame Pomfrey as she approached me. This was it. I was doing it for Hermione I kept repeating, it kept me sane as I watched my blood flow into Hermione's body and my head grew lighter.

A/N as Rhmac12 pointed out to me; there is a question whether pure bloods can give blood to muggle borns. However I think they can, as a think the magic-ness is passed on through genes, not blood. ;)


	4. The opponant

a/n hello everyone! Here is the next instalment of One Girl. In this chapter we have a surprise visitor and the musings of a sixteen year old in love. Should be interesting! Hope, as ever, you enjoy reading this. All my love and Please review!

Eugh.

I felt kind of woozy, the whole giving blood thing hadn't actually been that bad, it didn't really hurt, as I expected it to. All it did was make me feel a little light headed. Madame Pomfrey had made me lie down for twenty minutes, completely unnecessary. I was fine, if not a little unsteady on my feet.

I wasn't too worried about Hermione now; Madame Pomfrey said she was definitely going to be ok. She'd be weak, but later today she would wake up and we could talk to her. I cannot tell you how relieved I was. I know it was kind of stupid and she probably would have been fine without my help, but I couldn't help but feel partly responsible for her recovery. It just made me feel so happy to think of it like I had helped save her life.

The only upside to Madame Pomfrey making me lie down was that I had an excuse to watch Hermione's progress in detail. If I faced the bed and half closed my eyes everyone thought I was just dozing. But actually I was watching Hermione regain a little colour and I watch her breathing become a little deeper. It was so beautiful to watch her breath, everything quivered when she breathed in, which sent shocks down my spine. Then she breathed out again and she was still and wonderfully peaceful. When there was a small gap between her breathing out and breathing in again I started to get worried that she would never breathe in again. But then she did and I was so relieved. In and out, in and out. I felt like if I stayed here forever, I could never be sad or worried. Just watching her shoulders rise and a tiny gap form in her pink lips would be enough. I felt content. And it was beautiful.

Eventually though I had to get up. I had to go back to lessons. I told Madame Pomfrey I still felt woozy. But then she told me I had been 'sleeping' for almost two hours and I was sure to be alright after that period of time. Nothing gets past that woman. She reminds me a little of my mother actually. Come to think of it, it reminds me a little of Hermione too.

I spent the day not really listening to teachers, answering people when they asked where Hermione, wondering if she was fully conscious yet and hoping she was strong enough to talk to me and accept my apology. I had decided something very important, I had to pluck up some Gryffindor courage and tell Hermione how much I loved her. I had never felt like this before and I know it's important I tell her. In this day and age we could die at any minute, there's sure to be a war coming up soon and how would I feel if I never got to tell her? I would always have wondered what could have been. I day dreamed about how that conversation would go in my head. I would take her somewhere quiet and cosy, make sure it the lights were dim or we were in some beautiful setting, preferably sitting at the top of the hill at sunrise or sunset. Then I would tell her. She would pause and turn to face me, he perfect lips curving into a smile, she would laugh and hug me and say she felt the same way. Then I would breath in her scent, I've done it before when she's close to me, but this time I would be allowed. I would smell the rose and sandal wood, then we would pull back and look deep into each other's eyes. I would see her big, doe eyes and realise they were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Then I would lean in to kiss her. And bloody hell, what a kiss! Now, I wouldn't have much comparison to work with, but it would be everything: fireworks, tenderness, varying pressure, perhaps even a little lip biting. There would be perfect chemistry and she would feel it equally as much as me. Everything I've felt for the last few years being shown in a physical action. All the love, hope and happiness would be projected onto those formally forbidden lips. Then my fingers would get tangled in her hair and make the kiss deeper. And then we'd smile and feel a mutual sense of content and draw back. Then I would slip my hand round her tiny waist and we would sit in comfortable silence. We'd watch the sun rise, or go down. Then we would walk back up to the castle, hand in hand. And finally I would be happy, and hopefully she would too. Of course I knew it wouldn't be that straight forward, she would say she didn't feel the same way or I would fart or something. But it didn't have to be completely perfect.

When I wasn't day dreaming about Hermione today I was trying to get rid of Lavender. Whenever I turned around she was just there, simpering up at me. Bloody hell she was annoying! I mentioned it to harry and he said it was because Hermione wasn't there and she was taking her chance to suck up to me. When I asked why in merlin's name she was trying to suck up to me he looked at me like I was blind and answered "she fancies you". I almost choked on my chocolate frog! Lavender! Fancying me! I obviously didn't really believe Harry but still, I was quite flattered, a load of the boys wanted to date her. I suppose she is quite pretty, of course nothing on Hermione though.

It was almost the end of the day. Although I had missed the first couple of lessons the day seemed to drag on forever. Finally though we were released, Harry and I went straight up to the hospital wing. I was so excited to see Hermione I practically ran; I had missed her all day. It wasn't just that I couldn't understand anything the teachers were saying and I needed her to explain things, I just missed her not being there to slag off Snape when he picked on harry, or me, or Hermione. Or being there to laugh with me when Neville said something, and the entire class almost wet themselves with laughter. Or being there to cheer me up when my potion was the biggest fail in the class, and she wasn't there to help me fix it. It had been less than twelve hours and I was already missing her terribly.

Harry and I got to the doors to the hospital wing. When I saw her I wouldn't tell her now, but I could be charming and sweet and kind, to prepare her for the whole "I'm desperately in love with you" bomb shell. It was worth a shot.

We pushed open the door to the hospital wings, but just before we entered harry looked at me and said "good luck" and winked. What did he mean by that? That guy has everything, the fame, the fortune, and now he's blessed with the ability to read minds! I had just started to worry whether everyone could read me like that, and thinking of all the times I've spent taking a stolen look at Hermione then sat and thought about her and trying to work out what in the name of merlin I actually felt about her. What if everyone knew what I was thinking, merlin that would be embarrassing! The musings of a sixteen year boy, thinking about his love interest. If anyone knew…All of these thought were running round my head as we made our way down to Hermione's bed.

And then I saw her, lying on her bed looking a lot perkier than she had previously, but she wasn't alone. Holding her hand and patting it reassuringly, and speaking comforting words to her was my worst enemy. Hermione was gazing up, with a tiny pink tinge on her cheeks, into the eyes of the Bulgarian bon bon. My former idol. International seeker of the Bulgarian team. The guy she danced with at the Yule ball instead of me. The guy she kissed instead of me. The guy who made her feel, special, wanted, beautiful. Viktor Krum.

a/n sorry for the minor cliffie, but if I want to keep you guys reading, I am forced to do this! I promise to update soon though xx


	5. A realisation

A/N sorry for the short chapter guys, nothing really happens in this chapter. I hope you like it though because, lets face it, it's pure fluff. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. Please let me know what you think. And please tell me if you think i'm going on a bit! much love"Ron… Ron!"

I felt a hand grip my arm and shake it hard. I came out of my rage filled day dream of ripping off Viktor's hand which he was petting Hermione with and slapping him with it repeatedly over his stupid Bulgarian face and his ridiculous little goatee.

"Ron snap out of it, you're staring and you look like the little vein in your forehead is about to explode." Harry loudly whispered in my ear.

I looked angrily at Harry. Of course I looked angry! This Bulgarian twit was petting my love interest like she was some kind of pleasing furry animal. And what made it worse were the smug little grins he passed my way every time Hermione giggled or laughed at something he said. And then he went back to stroking her hair and making consoling noises as she told him about her life since she snogged him in the fourth year. And he kept on smiling and nodding, even though I could tell he wasn't listening and was really staring at the little cleavage that was just visible above Hermione's hospital robes. I could feel my ears burning and turned away from the scene which was currently the bane of my entire life. She only liked him because he was an international quiditch player, and he was old enough to grow a goatee. And he only saw her as a cute little pass time to amuse him while he was in this country, he didn't know her at all. When he looks at her he sees a cute, vulnerable girl who has never had any major male attention before and isn't entirely sure how to handle it. That was clear from the multitude of light blushes blooming on her cheeks every so often when the conversation became more intense and Viktor put his serious face on. Which wasn't, by the way, a very attractive face, it actually reminded me a little of a cat's bum. She looked down with embarrassment at the times when he became really intense. He was probably spewing some stupid romantic rubbish that he got out of a book of out dated poetry that only Hermione has heard of because she's read every book on the flipping earth; he probably uses it on every girl that comes his way.

Viktor doesn't see her as the girl who takes bravery over beauty and strength over skinny, he doesnt see how different she is to the other girls. he doesnt see that she isnt vain, but she's naturally pretty. Even though she doesnt know it. And he doesnt understand that when guys urn their heads to look at her she thinks she got toilet paper stuck to her shoe or something. She doesnt see that they're turning to take another look at her. he doesnt see that being smart is her wall, her barrier to protect her. And he doesnt have any desire to knock it down and help her face the world without her brains to protect her. he doesnt see how much she loves her riends and family, and what lengths she would go to to protect them. I know he doesn't see her that way. He sees her as a plaything.

Or maybe Viktor's intentions really are honourable and he really does like her. Maybe even as much as me. Maybe he's sick of his flings with models and famous witches and is looking for something real, something that means something. Maybe he sees Hermione for what she really is. Someone to care for and protect, forever. Maybe he loves her. And in which case he is welcome to her. But only as long as he could make her happier than she could ever be with me. She deserves the best.

Maybe she would fall in love with him. It would tear my heart apart but I would go to their wedding, and I would cry. Not the normal crying you do when your best friend gets married, crying because it wasn't me up there, promising to always love her. I would go to their wedding because it would make her happy that I was there, even though it would break my heart. And I would go to their christening of their children. I would pretend to be happy for them, but really I would be ripped apart that that baby didn't have ginger hair or blue eyes. And when he's upset her and she's come to me, I wouldn't take advantage of her, I would help her patch it up with him. To the outside world I would be doing it because I was her best friend. But really I would bedoing it because I loved her, more than anything. And I knew that I could never love anyone else. Maybe I would meet someone nice eventually. But it would never mean anything because my heart would always belong to her. Always.

Oh God, I need to get out of here.

I started to turn around to make a swift exit. I needed some time alone But the movement must have caught Hermione's eye. She saw me and her face lit up. She pushed away an irritated Vicky and called me over with her arms outstretched. When I got to her the tears that had been threatening to spill over had disappeared as I was caught in her tight embrace. She was laughing and saying thank you over and over. When she pushed me back I was sitting on her bed and she was holding my hands tightly. Her beatific smile was mouthing my name even though I couldn't hear her. I was too busy listening to the miffed mutters of a very put out Vicky as he fell off the bed (Hermione pushed him off to make room for my gangly legs.) She hadn't even seen Harry standing a few feet away enquiring after her health.

Maybe the situation wasn't as dire as I originally thought.


	6. when you hold my hand you warm my heart

A/N hi everyone! Sorry again for the short chapter, I went to Iceland for a school trip and forgot my phone charger so I couldn't write or update. This chapter isn't the most thrilling, but bear with me, it will get better! Much love as always

Viktor had just gone, he had gotten a little bored at Hermione hugging me and thanking me and generally ignoring him. I don't think he could quite believe that I saved Hermione's life. I don't think Hermione quite believed it either. Viktor made several pathetic attempts to draw her attentions back to him, he tried several unimaginative things like drawling "Her-my-o-ninny (he still hadn't worked out how to say her name, and he also still fails miserably at pronouncing s's so says v instead- it's honestly not that difficult) Her-my-o-ninny, you have a smudge on your cheek" and tried to wipe the 'smudge' off. However my darling Hermione batted him away impatiently and carried on talking. That's my girl! He also tried "you shouldn't overexzert yourzelf, you are too weak to be talking to him (he threw a dirty look at me), you vill get ill again" and snaked his hands around her waist and tried to pull her back into a horizontal position on the bed. At this point I was about to smack him in the jaw, but Hermione did it for me. Less violently of course, but she still pushed him off roughly saying "I'm not some delicate flower or an invalid Viktor. I know when I'm tired or not and I would appreciate it if you would leave me alone". That's when he gave up and went off to sulk. I couldn't help but throw a triumphant look in his direction. He looked annoyed and went off to talk to some other girl. Probably in some attempt to make Hermione jealous. It didn't work though, and after a few minutes of some forced conversation with a girl with a broken wrist, he came back over, took a quick bow, took Hermione's hand and kissed it, then walked out. Honestly that guy winds me up! The cheek off it! Kissing Hermione's hand, I mean does he live in 15th century Vienna? No! Nobody in the modern era does that! I was going to say something cutting to him, but then he gave me this knowing look that unnerved me. It was one of those looks that clearly meant, "I know what you're doing here, I know your secret, game on" if I embarrassed him in front of Hermione he might casually imply to her that I liked her, a lot. That could be disastrous. I knew I was going to tell her in the near future, but I had to tell her myself. I didn't want her hearing it off someone else. That would give off a message that I thought she was just a crush which would pass in time and therefore not bother with telling her, or I did really like her but I didn't have the courage to tell her myself. And I really didn't want that happening. Because I did have some kind of Gryfindor courage in there somewhere, and she definitely isn't a crush that'll pass, but I needed to tell her in my own time, and when the time was right. That, I knew, was very important.

One thing I noticed was that when Viktor left and kissed her hand, she didn't really make a big deal about it, and that gave me some hope. She looked vaguely embarrassed then said goodbye and carried on talking to me. She didn't try and stop him from leaving or ask him if he would be coming again, she just carried on talking to me. Hermione didn't want to be with and talk to the international quiditch player; she wanted moi, Ronald Billius Weasley! Granted she was begging for any homework she had missed, but that was beside the point.

After a while of comfortable chatting she looked at me shyly for a minute, my ears reddened under her gaze.

"Ron, to be serious for a second, I really appreciate what you did for me. I mean, if you hadn't found me, and if you hadn't baled me out with blood I would have died, what you did saved my life Ron. I hope you realise that. If you hadn't found me I would be pushing daisies right now. "

At this point I interrupted her.

"No you wouldn't, you're stronger than that. I just gave you a helping hand."

She looked down and hesitated for a minute. Then raised her head to look into my eyes, then she took my hand and just whispered quietly

"Thank you Ron"

We stayed like that for a few minutes, our gaze unwavering. No embarrassed looks down because of the close proximity between us, no looking away, just taking in each other's presence. Taking in every curve, line perfection and imperfection of each other's face. I could have stayed like that, looking into her perfect hazel eyes forever. We had a mutual understanding; we didn't talk, just sat in comfortable silence. That's what I love about Hermione, with her you don't need to say it, because she already knows.


	7. Honey and Bees

A/N Hi everyone! So sorry I haven't updated in a while but I've been quite busy of late. Here is the second to last chapter, I spent a lot of time writing this when I should have been revising so I hope you can appreciate it and review for me! It always cheers me up o get a review :3 much love xxx

Today Hermione was due to come out of the hospital wing. She had been there a week and now she was strong enough to come back to mainstream lessons. She had pestered Madame Pomfrey and pestered me to pester Madame Pomfrey. It was a very effective method. In the end she merely raised her eyes to heaven in despair. Then discharged her with a sigh.

I walked her to her first lesson on her first day back.

"you know Ron, I'm kind of nervous"

I looked at her oddly, "about what exactly?"

"Well," she looked a little uncomfortable "I'm not sure exactly, just seeing everyone again, I know it's only been a week but I'm scared they're going to ask questions that I don't want to answer, oh well, I guess I'll have to deal with it."

"I can talk to them if you like, I'm sure that would help honey"

…Honey?

HONEY? Where did THAT come from?

Oh God, it was going to take some detailed lying to cover this up.

She made a choking sound, I had to come up with something, some quick thinking and wit would be helpful now, shame I don't possess either of these things.

"Bees!"

Hermione looked at me, "bees?"

Why did I say bees? What is wrong with me?

"Honey, bees make honey" I said. Seriously, I try to be kind to Hermione and this is what happens: I turn into a blithering idiot with verbal diarrhoea.

"yeah I know bees make honey" she looked at me trying to decide if I was covering up a blunder of calling her honey or I really was trying to tell her that bees make honey. Either way she looked at me like I was stupid

"they collect nectar from flowers, which is basically water and sugar, then the enzymes from the bee change the sugar into glucose and fructose, then a lot of the water evaporates, leaving honey. And honey is only produced by honey bees, not all of bees". Then with one last check over my face to search for signs of madness she disappeared into her class.

That was probably one of the most embarrassing moments of my life. Apart from maybe when I got rejected horribly in the middle of school by Fleur Delacour in my fourth year, and I still say that wasn't technically my fault, she got her veela powers on me, I wasn't in a correct state of mind.

I had been thinking about what happened this morning with me and Hermione, it had decided me on something I had been trying to decide on for weeks, if these words of affection just come pouring uncontrollably from my mouth whenever I see Hermione it shows it's high time for me to confess my feelings to her. She's going to guess soon anyway if this kind of thing keeps happening. I'm going to do it. And if I get horribly rejected at least I'll know I've tried and I can start getting on with my life, and stop the pathetic suppressed longing, the unexplainable jealousy, wishing you could tell her things that you can't, the endless hole in my heart when I'm not with her and how happy I am when she is. And all those other things that go with being in love with your best friend.

I can dream I suppose.

Ron-

I was dragged from sleep by the constant beeping of the alarm spell I set last night. My eyes sluggishly opened and reached to stop the sound that was keeping me from sleep. Then I realised the reason I had set the alarm, I sat up straight and hopped in the shower, my stomach lurching.

Hermione -

I smoothed down the grey pleated skirt, and looked at myself in the full length mirror. I had never rated looks as important but today I felt different, today I looked at myself and sighed. On my lips were the words "well Hermione, this is as good as it's ganna get". I shook myself angrily; I don't value material things, like good looks, money and how skinny you are. I value qualities like being hard working, loyal, brave and kind. All the same, I couldn't help but feel a little disappointed as I gave a final tug on my frizzy, yet limp, dull brown hair. Tying it into a scraggy bun I grabbed my school bag and made my down to the great hall to have breakfast.

Ron-

I was walking to my first lesson, a tight know of anxiety had formed in my stomach over breakfast and had prevented me from eating. Hermione and Harry were concerned; I never only had a piece of dry toast in the morning. So, in order to not arouse their suspicion, I stuffed down bacon, eggs and a couple of sausages, like I normally did. The result? A horrible nausea that made me wish I was dead. Each step made my breakfast jump around inside of me, it was a relief when I collapsed into my chair, Hermione next to me, ready for an hour of practising the art of turning the goblet in front of me into a bunch of flowers. The temporary relief did not last long, all lesson I was worrying about Hermione, would she notice something was wrong? Would she notice I was doing my best to avoid her gaze, and concentrating a little too hard on the work? Would she notice my unease? Of course she would, it was Hermione, Hermione the flipping all-seeing.

Hermione-

My first lesson was transfiguration, it was very easy. All we had to do was turn a goblet into some flowers. I had already read up about it so while professor Mcgonagall was explaining the spell to the rest of the class I was free to let my mind wander. I was sitting next to Ronald; I studied him for a few moments while he was concentrating on the words that were drifting over my head. His brows were furrowed slightly in concentration, his eyes were hard and blank, I couldn't make out what he was feeling or thinking at all. I tried to catch his eye but he wouldn't look at me. There was definitely something wrong with him, he had only eaten a piece of toast for breakfast and when harry and I had enquired on what the matter was, he began stuffing his face. Harry seemed satisfied that he was ok but I knew better, he had turned slightly green after eating breakfast and he kept avoiding me. I couldn't think of any reason why he could be annoyed at me, but there was something up, and I wanted to find out what it was. I wanted to know why, whenever our eyes met he would put on a false smile then quickly become extremely interested in something and look away again.

Ron-

It was all planned. Today was the 22nd of June; it was a hot day and should be a warm evening. All day I had been avoiding Hermione, and getting more and more nervous, she had been puzzled at first but now I think she was a little annoyed. Of course she had right to be, but tonight I would take her for a walk and explain everything. After dinner, at dusk. I would take her up to the little hill, away from the castle, and all our school friends. We would be alone. And then I would tell her. All day I had been nervously planning each detail, dreading it more and more. But it's quite simple. I just need to tell her the truth. Tell her everything. Tell her all about the love I felt for her, the way I had tried to supress it because I was supposed to be her best friend, and how I had failed. And hopefully, she would accept it, I hardly let myself imagine but she might even say she returned the feelings, she probably wouldn't love me as much as I loved her, but that was to be expected. Even if she liked me only a little bit more than a friend I would be the happiest man in the world.

If she said she liked me back I would kiss her. I would tell prove to her everything I had said was true with that kiss. She once said that I had the emotional range of a tea spoon, I'm going to prove her so wrong. So very wrong.


	8. A day in summer to tell you i love you

A/N Hi everyone, I know I haven't updated for a while but I wanted to make this last chapter a really good ending, I wanted to do their love justice, so here it is! As always I would love it if you could review, it means so much! And now I have worked out how traffic stats work I have seen how many people read but don't review, please review? Pretty please? ^-^ much love xxx

Ron-

A warm evening. A cool breeze. Dark clouds threateningly hovering over the castle. These were probably the last things I would look upon before I died of a broken heart. But perhaps I was being a little melodramatic .Tonight I was going to bring Hermione to the little hill by the lake and, avoiding the giant squid I would bring her up to date with everything. She needed to know, and if that meant my heart being smashed into a million pieces and losing the ability to ever love again and stuff, so be it. I could do it, so I don't have a way with words, so I'm a little clumsy and stutter when I was nervous, so I'm not great at the emotional bits. At least I was honest. Oh God, who am I kidding? I didn't stand a chance.

Hemione-

I didn't know what had gotten into Ron, he kept glancing at me then looking away again, looking anxious and conflicted. I wondered if I had something on my face of I had done anything embarrassing recently that he was thinking of bringing up. That was usually the answer. But still, something about him today made me suspicious. He looked so adorably anxious, like a puppy trying to earn your approval. His bright blue eyes couldn't meet mine and he spent most of the evening after lessons in his dorm, normally he spends all evening either in the common room or trying to scavenge food. I tried to put his soft ginger hair and infectious laugh out of my mind and get on with my runes homework. When the light in the common room had started to go pink from the fading light he came down the stairs of his dormitory and came to stand by me.

Ron-

Well this was it, straight into the lion's den, unlikely to return in one piece.

"hey Hermione, you've been working on that thing for two hours, do you want to go for a walk with me? I have a headache and want to get out but I don't want to go by myself"

"I'll go, I fancy some fresh air" Harry piped up. I knew something would go wrong. I really should have told Harry about the plan tonight. But I didn't and now I would have to settle for quelling him with a look.

I gave him the look of death, kind of like the one our dad gives us when we try and make an excuse to get out of listening to his ramblings about various muggle artefacts. The look of death always works; when he gives us it when we stand up from the sofa we sit back down again until he's done talking about the wonders of the muggle sewage system.

I think he got the message.

"Actually" Harry said, sitting down again "I think my time would be better spent finishing my essay that was due in three days ago." Then he winked at me… WINKED at me. Could he be any more obvious? I glared at him and he suddenly became very interested in his homework.

Luckily Hermione didn't see the wink.

"yeah I'd love to, I'm getting a bit dizzy so yeah, some fresh air would be great, let me just change out of my slippers and into some proper shoes."

And that was it; the first step in the plan had been successful.

Hermione-

I had never been for a walk with Ron alone before. Well, I had, on nice spring days when we're walking to the quidditch pitch for trials and I'm trying to stop him from hyperventilating. Or if he had an argument with Harry and needed to blow off some steam. Or if we were worried about Harry and needed some time alone to discuss it and try and figure out the best way to deal with it. Never when it was half dark with no real purpose for going apart from wanting to. It was nothing though, there was no reason at all for my heart to start beating at twice its usual rate as I went to get my shoes while Ron waited downstairs. I knew it was just a quick walk to clear Ron's headache and stop my dizziness. Even so, I checked my hair in the mirror before I left.

Ron-

Hermione descended gracefully down the stairs with her shoes, ready to go. She looked very beautiful tonight, without meaning to be. Her skin had a soft glow and her hair looked shiny and soft. She smiled at me and asked me if I was ready, I stumbled a little on my words and managed to say I was. Then I held the portrait open for her to climb through. She smiled wider and thanked me. At least some of my brain was working.

The two of them walked through the doors leading to the Hogwarts grounds. Dark clouds swirled over them despite the beautiful warmth of the air. The dun as soon to go over the horizon, causing a pink and orange tinge to glow on everything. A small cool breeze ruffled the long grass around their ankles. The girl with the intelligent brown eyes laughed because it tickled, and so did the tall boy with the striking hair. Subconsciously, they came a little closer together as the air temperature dropped slightly and they both slowed down, it seemed they wanted to savour the moment. The boy kept sneaking glances at the girl as she talked. It looked as if he was admiring her. They smiled and laughed and talked for a while, then they walked in a comfortable silence as they enjoyed the summer evening. Finally they reached their destination, it was a spot with daisies growing, fighting being smothered by the overpowering grass. And a tall tree with dense green leaves. It was near the lake, the water was flat and calm apart from the occasional cluster of air bubbles erupting on the surface. The boy produced a blanket from one of his trouser pockets and laid it on the ground, the girl looked surprised. He said

"You're not the only one who can do the undetectable extension spell you know"

She looked sheepish and just a little impressed, and then smiled. They sat down next to each other and looked out over the water.

Hermione-

Ron had surprised me by taking me on an excursion across a large area of the Hogwarts grounds. He had surprised me oven more by producing a picnic blanket, it was if it wasn't a casual walk to clear our heads, it was if he had carefully planned it all.

We were very close together. I could hear his breathing and see the rise and fall of his shoulders. He had very strong, broad shoulders. I hadn't really noticed how much he had developed since we met. When I first met him, he was a small ginger kid who hated me and thought the best part of Hogwarts was the food. Now he was my best friend, the person I knew I could always rely on, the person I trusted more than anyone. The person who lightened me up and made me laugh, the person who convinced me it was ok to have fun and not study all the time, the person I knew I loved. He was a strong quidditch playing, considerate guy who could easily carry me with one arm. The thought made me shiver. He had really grown up, not just physically, but mentally as well.

Ron-

We had been sitting here, enjoying the moment, for a while now. I knew it was time. I took a deep breath and collected my thoughts. As I got more and more nervous my heart started to beat faster. Finally I took a deep breath and turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, I didn't just bring you here to enjoy the evening, I brought you here to tell you something I've been trying to tell you for far too long."

She turned to look at him; she drew up her legs and turned to face him, a curious and excited look upon her face. She motioned for him to continue

He was silent for a second, then closed his eyes. When he opened them again he wasn't looking at her, as if he knew he would start to cry id he looked at her trusting face any longer.

"Hermione, do you remember when we were in our first year and I thought you were just a know it all who was far too smart for her own good?"

"I remember distinctively" she said dryly.

"Then we saved you from that troll, and you took the blame, and I saw there was more to you than books. And we became friends. Then our friendship progressed until me you and harry were best friends. I loved being with you because you were Hermione, you always knew what to do and you were so brave and loyal. And that's how it stayed for a while. But then, Hermione, something changed. Our friendship progressed again, except this time it was only me who changed and I saw you were more than just my best friend. You were a girl, a desirable girl. I saw you in a totally different light after the Yule ball. When I saw you on Viktor's arm I got mad and jealous and protective in a way I never had before. I was hurt and angry and I took it out on you, blaming you for going out with him. It took me a while, probably longer than it should have but I figured out, I figured out why I was so upset by seeing you with Viktor. I didn't just want you not going out with Viktor; I didn't want you going out with anyone."

As his speech had gone on more pain had registered on his face. The girl watched him with concerned eyes. But secretly she was also feeling some deep, long buried emotion. She remembered how she had felt on that night and always wondered why Ron had acted that way. He had ruined her night and broken her heart. Now she was beginning to understand. With every syllable the boy spoke, new hope she hadn't let herself feel before rose in her.

"Then there were the tasks Harry had to complete. You had done great before but when you were preparing Harry for the last task you really outdid yourself Hermione. You were so confident and basically, without you, Harry would have been bloody screwed. You taught him all those jinxes and curses that saved his life.

All the time I was realising how amazing you were, and how much I cared for you. I watched you work with him and show him how to do the spell, and then you were patient while he learnt it. All the time I was thinking, those two really click. They are so comfortable in each other's company and they never argued, not like me and Hermione. That's when I started believing there was something going on between you two. It consumed me for weeks, I couldn't look at you two together without getting so angry I wanted to punch something. Finally though Harry got sick of it and he asked me what my problem was. I asked when you guys started going out."

Hermione rolled her eyes to heaven. How could Ron have been that thick?

"He looked at me like I was crazy, and said we weren't going out, never were and never will. No offence to Hermione he said but he wouldn't ever date her, she was like his sister. I put on a fake laugh and said I felt the same way. But I was lying. I would go out with Hermione, I knew it. That's when I knew for definite I liked you as more than a friend. At least, that was when I first admitted it to myself."

Hermione tried very hard to stay calm, was this what she thought it was? She could hardly contain her heart beating inside her chest.

"Over the couple of years my feelings didn't go away as I thought they would, they grew stronger. I saw you as someone I could trust, who would always give me their honest opinion and would always be loyal to her friends. You have no idea how much I value your friendship Hermione, no idea." Here he turned and caught her eye briefly for the first time.

"Hermione" he turned to face her, earnestly catching hold of her hand and looking straight into her eyes. "When you almost died it made me realise, I don't have much time, any of us could die at any moment in this war. So I needed to tell you before I die. You have made me who I am today. You are so wonderful and wise and perfect and you always know what to do. You make me want to impress you, I go out of my way to earn your approval, I go out of my way to make you smile. Hermione, I know you're probably going out with Viktor Krum, although it kills me to admit it, he deserves you. Basically Hermione, I'm in love with you. I love everything about you, your hair, your beautiful deep eyes, your flawless skin, the way you laugh, the way you smile, the way you blush and I love how passionate you are. I love how much empathy you have and I love your thirst for knowledge. I know you probably don't feel the same way, but I thought you needed to know. I love you Hermione, more than I've ever loved anyone before. And I'm way too far gone to ever go back"

Ron-

I had done it, I felt quite breathless. I felt as if I had been talking forever. But the more I talked the easier it had become. I waited for her reply, each second the tension rose another bead of sweat erupted on my back. All I could do was watch Hermione and wait for her to tell me to sod off.

A pause followed; anxiously the boy watched the girl's face. Her face registered only surprise for a minute, then slowly turned to one of disbelief, and then turned to one of pure joy. She smiled a wide, genuine smile and said

"Typical boy, I love you too you great idiot"

She laughed and pulled his head close to hers. The boy looked shocked, genuinely surprised, but then relaxed and leaned forward into a kiss. They both closed their eyes and sank into a world filled only with each other. They deepened the kiss and let all the love, affection and longing be shown. It was perfect. They laughed as they pulled apart; the girl's eyes were filled with tears of joy. As they took in everything that had happened in the past few minutes a few droplets of rain started to fall, then a few more and a few more. Soon a summer rainstorm had started as they leaned into their second kiss, their hair dripping with warm water. The boy ran his hands through her hair and she looked surprised but delighted, she put her arms round his neck, they stayed like that for a while, until they drew apart and sat close together, his arm around her small waist. They were thoroughly soaked through when they stood up to go back to the castle. The boy held out his hand and she took it, suppressing a leap of joy. They ran back to the castle, hand in hand, neither could remember a time they had been this happy.

It had been a wonderful summer evening.


End file.
